1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the purification of raw cyanogen chloride gas contaminated with chlorine. Chlorine-free cyanogen chloride is a required starting material in the synthesis of some pesticidal compounds, such as, for instance triazolyl organophosphorous derivatives (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,396).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,182 provides a process for purifying raw cyanogen chloride gas, contaminated with hydrogen cyanide and chlorine, by contacting the raw gas with a slurry containing a soluble ferrous salt and an insoluble carbonate and then recovering the preferred cyanogen chloride gas therefrom. It will be noted that such purification procedure necessitates two chemical process unit operations, viz. fractionally separating chlorine from cyanogen chloride employing a soluble ferrous salt and an insoluble carbonate and thereafter absorbing the purified cyanogen chloride in a solvent.